Ferret Fancy
by Gleas
Summary: Moody turns Draco into a Ferret, giving the Weasley twins a cool new idea and prank our resident haughty blond. As usual, things get out of hand. Mentions of mob and cuteness. Slash


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated characters and world do not belong to me. I am just playing with them.**

* * *

Draco looked around himself and promptly panicked; not that he let it show. Why was everyone looking at him like that? As if they wanted to devour him whole and wanted to _ravish_ him. It unnerved the Slytherin but he held on, until, that is, someone, a Hufflepuff, slapped his ass. Draco turned around to glare at the miscreant only to have some other hand grope his derrière. He slapped the hand away and froze when a rather large hand fondled his front. He screamed and looked around to see he was surrounded by predatory faces and not one single friendly face among them. Even Blaise, his supposed best friend, was giving him _that_ look.

Draco froze only a moment before he ran. It wasn't easy, pushing past groping people. He lost his robe, his tie, one of his shoes and ruined his shirt before he managed to escape the mob. He turned the corner in a haste and smashed into a wall, also known as Millicent Bulstrode. He was about to berate his housemate when he saw the look on her face. She grabbed his buckle belt and pulled him. Draco, aware of the mob following him and the very real horror of being kissed by Bulstrode, quickly undid his belt and let the woman have the _very_ expensive piece of leather and sterling silver buckle. He dodged her muscled arms and ran for his life.

He hid in an alcove to escape them all. What he did not realize was that someone was already there. A seventh year Ravenclaw had been using the spot for something but he now had something even more pressing to do. The larger boy tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco whipped around falling on his back in shock. The Ravenclaw grinned and crawled over him. Draco scurried back trying to get away and lost his other shoe. The older boy grabbed his arms and Draco struggled, leaving scratch marks on his pale skin. The boy ignored the pain and franticly thought about what he could do. Just then he felt the button of his trousers being undone and almost as a reflex kicked the older boy haphazardly. He didn't wait to see the boy curled up clutching his groin and ran away.

He was accosted several times as he attempted to find a safe place. He now sported many small bruises, scratches and was looking very scared. His shirts was all but gone and his trousers didn't fare well either; somehow he still had both his socks. He finally ran outside into the chilly afternoon and found solace in the Slytherin Quidditch showers. He knew for a fact Slytherins had no practice for the next two days and so hoped he was safe.

Tired from all the running, he curled up in the corner of a shower and dozed off. He was brought back to consciousness when he heard the door open and someone walked in. He dared not move in case he drew attention to himself. His heart sunk when a pair of feet stood in front of the stall he was in. The door opened slowly. He looked up fearfully into a pair of green eyes behind ugly glasses. Potter. He would have sneered, if the blasted boy was not removing his robes. Draco tried to disappear into the wall, knowing he could not escape as Potter was stronger than him and, more importantly, he had a wand.

"Are you alright?" Potter asked him softly and wrapped him gently in his Gryffindor robes.

Draco looked down at the rough hands that were gently tucking the robes around him and sniffed. There was a sweet smell coming from them, of brooms and chocolate and something he could not place. He snuggled in unconsciously and looked back at those green eyes fearfully.

"It's alright." Potter said softly and sat next to him. He lazily cast charms to lock the door and warded it.

"Why…?" Draco whispered.

"Why am I here? Or why has the whole school gone crazy?"

"Both." Draco said softly, shivering from the cold even with Potter's robes around him.

"I came to find you."

"Oh."

"As for why everyone's gone nuts… well, the twins played a prank on you."

"Prank?"

"Hm… have you looked in a mirror yet?" He asked suddenly.

"No…" Potter conjured a mirror and Draco looked into it.

"I have ears… fluffy ears…" Draco said more to himself as he gingerly touched them.

"And a fluffy tail." Potter added.

"But…"

"Why would that make people idiotic?" Draco nodded. "Because, the twins forgot about the pheromones."

"The what?" Draco looked at the other boy bewildered.

"Pheromones. The sex hormones. They took a sample from a ferret in heat, apparently and didn't realize it. Well, so they say. They didn't count on that little factor affecting you… you were supposed to have ears and tail for a day but it seems you are also releasing… human Pheromones…"

"So… all those people are sex crazed?" Draco asked incredulously. "Because I producing some weird thing?"

"Pretty much."

Draco stared at the wall as Harry simply sat there. He eyed the Boy-Who-Lived thoughtfully.

"So… why aren't you affected, then?" He asked finally.

"It's like lust and love potions." Potter explained uncomfortably. "As far as the twins can tell, anyone who has a 'true love' won't be affected. Humans are strange like that."

"Ah… so… who is your true love, Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk, momentarily forgetting his predicament.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Potter drawled. "Come closer… you're looking rather blue…"

"What?" Draco was startled by the sudden change in conversation.

"You're cold." He pointed out. "Share the body heat until we can safely get out of here."

"Right…" He drawled but allowed Harry to get closer and wrap his arm around him. "Why not cast warming charms?" He asked after a while, feeling awkwardly comfortable.

"Don't know them. Why didn't you?"

"My wand… got lost." He admitted sheepishly. He hadn't even realized it was gone until he got past Bulstrode.

"Of course." Potter snorted.

"Why did you want to find me?" Draco asked a moment later.

"Why do you think?" Harry returned, slanting a look at the blond.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. He really was curious about why Potter was there and why they were actually being civil to each other.

"I… guess, I didn't want you to freeze to death." Harry said slowly, looking the other way.

"Oh." Draco fell silent, unsure of what else to say.

"Do you need healing?" Harry asked a moment later.

"Are you offering?" The bond asked a little snidely.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I can heal minor cuts and scrapes. Had Pomfrey teach me."

"Okay then…" Harry smiled as Draco held out his bloodied hand and cast healing charms on it. He did the other arm then uncovered the chest with a blush. Soon, Draco's back was also healed, his tattered bloodied silk shirt discarded and his remaining clothing cleaned up a bit. Draco decided to put on the robe properly and settled into Harry's arm again, much to the green-eyed boy's amusement.

"This isn't working… even you are shivering." Draco noted after spending ten minutes trying to get warm and comfortable.

"I know…" Harry sighed. "How about I sneak you in somehow?"

"Where?"

"Um… Some warm room, we can always ward it." Draco nodded slowly.

"What do you have in mind?"

A few minutes later, Draco was sitting behind the Gryffindor on his firebolt and being flown to the Astronomy tower. He was reminded of the tournament when Potter had supposedly summoned his broom from his rooms; he had thought the boy had anticipated the need and had hid his broom somewhere in the stands but he supposed Potter was just that powerful. They snuck through the deserted halls. Unfortunately, the halls weren't deserted for long.

"There he is!" Someone shouted. Draco panicked and stumbled. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"This was a horrible idea… I knew it…" Draco mumbled.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Potter hissed, dragging the blond through complicated turns, up and down secret passageways.

"You're not the one who everyone wants to currently _rape_!" He screeched.

"Just hurry, you twat!" Potter answered.

Just then Potter stopped and motioned for quiet. Draco looked behind them fearfully wondering what the Gryffindor was doing. Soon he found out. There was a second mob coming from the the other side, trapping them in the middle.

"Merlin…" Draco whispered. Potter turned to him and hugged him as if to hide him from the approaching madness.

"It'll be okay…" He murmured. Draco's mind supplied a sarcastic 'How?' but he didn't voice it. Potter was warm. He could feel Potter's heart beating frantically and his head frantically looking for some sort of escape route. He looked up confused when he heard random words form the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pine Fresh!"

"What?"

"Get in!" Draco got pushed into the wall, only there was an opening in said wall and he fell onto the tiled floor. Potter jumped over him and the opening closed up. A moment later, Potter cast strong locking charms and wards. He also cast what looked like notice-me-not charms.

"That should hold them." He panted. "Are you alright?"

"What… where are we?"

"It was lucky we were in the corridor with the prefect's bath…"

"Prefect's bath?" Draco looked around. "Why do you know the password?" He demanded.

"Someone was doing me a favor." Potter grinned. "While we are here… we might as well take advantage of the hot water…"

"I am not getting into the bath _with_ you Potter."

"Suit yourself." Potter shrugged.

A moment later he had stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bath with a sigh. Draco sighed and sank to the floor dejectedly. He tried not to stare at Potter who seemed to be happily relaxing. Soon, the chill from the floor caught up with him and he reluctantly joined the Gryffindor… at least he'd be warm. Potter didn't acknowledge the change.

"This is just weird." Draco muttered.

"What is?"

"Me, you in a bloody bath…together." He gestured vaguely with his hands.

"Are you still bleeding?" Harry asked with a smirk, not opening his eyes.

"Haha. Potter, stop with the idiotic jokes."

"Sure."

"Don't you dare tell anyone." He threatened then.

"As if I want this in The Prophet." Harry snorted.

"Oh the Horror." Draco muttered, sounding as if he didn't think it was that horrible.

"You'd understand when those idiots write whatever the hell they want about _you._ "

"Malfoys know how to deal with the Vultures." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"Oh yeah? Care to share your methods with me?" Sarcasm was unexpectedly natural from Potter's lips. Such pretty lips. No. Draco shook his head to clear his head of his wayward thoughts.

"Look at me when you speak Potter." Draco sneered, distracting himself; he was irritated that the boy still had his eyes closed, anyway.

"Be careful what you wish for, Malfoy." His tone was off but Draco merely huffed.

The eyes opened to reveal bright emerald orbs which were even more fetching without the glasses. Draco's breath caught as he stared into those eyes. Potter smirked as his eyes darkened. Draco barely registered Potter coming towards him.

"Wh…What are you doing?" Draco asked fearfully as he watched a predatory grin spread across the other boy's face.

"You put a hot blooded male in the bath with a _totally_ cute blond and demand he keep his eyes open… what do you think Malfoy?" Oh Salazar, he was using _that_ voice again! It ought to be banned, by Merlin!

"But… it… it didn't affect you…?" He stuttered, pressing himself against the wall.

"It doesn't." Potter smirked. Bloody hell, Potter _could_ smirk?!

"Then…" Poor Draco frowned in confusion.

"Are you daft, Draco?" Potter asked. Draco blinked and tilted his head in thought.

"Me? You… like me?" He was trying very hard not to gape… or blush… but it was a close thing.

"According to the twins' assessment it seems it's true love." Draco snorted. "I'm inclined to agree."

"Stay back…" Draco whispered, wary due to the earlier encounters that day.

"Sorry but I'm going to be Slytherin about this and utilize this fine opportunity." Harry murmured and kissed him.

Draco's brain shut down as he froze and simultaneously drowned in the kiss. Potter pulled back to see Draco's eyes blown wide open and he cupped his cheek gently. He kissed the blond on his forehead, cheeks, nose and finally his parted lips with his own. Soon Draco found his tongue in a languid dance with Potter's. Potter's hands were drawing circles on his back and one was cupping his bottom. Their groins were pressed together making each other's desire known to the other.

"Wha…? Sto…" Draco tried gathering his scattered brain; it seemed not very well, as coherent words refused to form.

"Do you really want me to stop, Draco?" It was unfair that he whispered that in that sexy… no horrid!… voice of his… damn it, why did his traitorous body shiver?

"But… you don't really like me…" Draco whispered, glad to have formed a sentence despite having those lips kissing down his neck.

"And you? What about you?" Potter's eyes peered into his own as if to see his very soul.

"I…" Draco blushed and looked at some point on Potter's neck

"Surrender." Harry demanded with a smirk.

"I hate you." Draco muttered.

"No you don't." And Draco knew he was right. He put his arms around Potter and kissed back with all the pent up frustrations about this idiotic Gryffindor. They snogged until their skin resembled prunes. Harry cast a drying charm on both of them and led the blond over to the couch (where did that come from?) on one side of the luxurious bath. They used Potter's robes as a blanket and snuggled, sharing kisses occasionally and talking about random things. Eventually, they dozed off.

* * *

Draco woke up alone on the couch. He groggily got up and looked around to find Potter was gone. He panicked for a moment then snorted. Of course it was not real, Potter probably wanted to make fun of him and used his moment of weakness to embarrass him. Draco swiped at his eyes and pulled his knees up, laying his head on them. He had truly thought Potter finally returned some of his feelings. How utterly foolish. The door to the bath opened just then but Draco didn't care.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Potter. Draco looked up, his eyes red. "Hey… Why are you crying?" Potter asked softly, almost as if he really cared.

"You… left…" His voice hitched.

"Yeah… had to get a change of clothes for both of us." He nodded.

"I thought… you…" Draco couldn't voice the real reason and simply sniffled, staring at the other boy.

"Oh…" Understanding dawned on the boy's face. "You thought I was lying earlier."

"Yeah…" Draco mumbled. Potter sighed.

"Your attachments are gone." Potter informed him.

"Huh?" That line seemed so out of context that Draco gaped.

"The cute ears and the tail." Potter explained.

"Right." Draco looked at him strangely, until he realized Potter was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes with a sigh when soft lips touched his own.

"It had nothing to do with the prank. I like you." Those green eyes were boring into him again, this time pleading him to believe.

"So what? You want to go out with me?" Draco challenged.

"Go out, snog, hold hands and whatever else we can come up with." Potter grinned. Merlin he looked dashing when he did that cute lopsided thing.

"You're serious?" Draco was sure Potter was sincere but he had to ask anyway.

"I could come up with a worn out joke there… but yes. Be mine?" The soft brush of the lips on Draco's knuckles reinforced his request.

"On one condition." Potter sighed exasperatedly and motioned for him to continue. "You have to be mine as well." Draco whispered.

"Deal." Potter beamed and pulled Draco onto his feet. He was pulled closer by the waist and thoroughly kissed.

"Potter…" Draco breathed.

"Harry."

" _Harry_." He smiled. "Shouldn't we return to the real world?"

"Not if we don't want to."

"Give me my clothes, Harry." Draco rolled his eyes. _Harry_ , Draco smiled at the name, sighed in disappointment and handed over the clothes. "How did you get them?" Silence greeted him. "Harry Potter… how did you acquire these clothes?"

"I… may have snuck into the snake pit." He looked like he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"You… you… wha… You didn't get caught?!" Harry gave him a look that said 'who do you think I am?'

"It wasn't that hard." Merlin, Draco was going to make him stop that infernal mumbling.

"Right…"

"It means I can visit you anytime." Harry grinned superiorly.

"Oh Merlin…" Draco muttered but he had a small smile in place.

The embarrassed populace of Hogwarts did not notice when The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Slytherin Prince walked hand in hand to Breakfast. Well, maybe Hermione noticed but then again she was one of the few not affected and also one of the few who didn't care if Harry and Draco got together; thankfully Ronald, also one of those not affected by the prank, was busy eating to see the small smiles the two former rivals exchanged. Albus as usual twinkled away, having been sequestered in his office all day and not aware of the fiasco that happened within the hallowed walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a random little fluffy drabble/oneshot thing... like it?**


End file.
